Costume Party
by Eternity.Soul
Summary: This is why Soul Evans likes costume parties, never mind his outfit. One shot. SoMa


Blair yawned, stretching a little bit. Today, Soul and Maka didn't come home at the usual time so she assumed that they were training or with their friends; definitely not on a date though, because that would be impossible with Maka. Blair giggled, thinking about how Maka would be like amused. Just then, the phone rang and Blair went up to get it.

"Hello~! Blair here! Who is speaking?" Blair spoke cheerfully into the phone.

"Hello, Blair, is Maka and Soul there? It's Tsubaki." A feminine voice said through the phone.

"No, they're out! Would you like me to tell them something when they come back?"

"Yes, there's going to be a costume party at Shibusen for students only. It starts at 8," Blair almost squealed into the phone for a second.

"I'll definitely tell them! Bye~!" They both hung up and Blair excitedly thought of costume plans for both Soul and Maka. Now that she thought about it. Didn't she have some old things that she can grab from her things?

When Maka and Soul came back from their training, Blair ambushed Soul with a hug.

"Soul, you're coming with me!" Then she promptly dragged him into his room. Maka stood dumbfounded until she realized that she should've helped him. Maka fumed a little and just went to start some cooking. Soul probably would like her company better than her anyways. Some shouting and thumping was heard in the room, and Maka couldn't help but wonder what was going on inside. Her questions were answered when they both came out, Blair smiling brightly.

"Maka-chan! Come look at Soul costume for the party!" Maka looked at her, confused.

"What party?" She asked. Blair looked at her, frowning before she realized she had forgotten to tell her.

"Oh, right! Your friend called and said a costume party was happening at your school! So, I dressed Soul up!" With that, Blair dragged Soul out of the room and into Maka's sight. Once she saw him, Maka shook in an attempt to not laugh. Blair took no notice of it as Soul scowled, a light blush on his face. "What do you think, Maka?" Blair pressed.

"It's…It's…" Maka said, attempting to not laugh and thinking of a word at the same time. "Cute." She burst out laughing then and Soul's face turned a brighter red.

"So not cool." Soul mumbled, looking away. Soul was dressed with a black ripped sleeved shirt and some tight jeans. On his hands and feet were fake cat paws and he also had a collar on. To finish it off, he had on cat ears band and a cat tail. The fur was black. Blair smiled and then grabbed the still laughing Maka by her shoulders. At this, Maka stopped laughing and looked at Blair questioningly.

"It's good you like it! Your turn next!" Then she was dragged into her own room, Soul watching with sympathy. He then smelled smoke and saw that the food Maka was cooking was now burning. Soul alarmed, quickly grabbed the pan and threw it in the sink. He clumsily turned the stove off and turned on the sink. The smoke shimmered and stopped as Soul grimaced. No dinner tonight. Then the door opened, and Soul turned to look over at Blair. She was grinning really wide and seemed to be holding a gloved hand.

"Maka! Come on out and show Soul!" Blair said cheerfully, tugging at the gloved hand.

"No way!" Maka shouted, as she slowly got dragged out of the room. Then, she was pulled out completely. Soul's eyes widened as he took in her appearance. She was wearing bunny ears; her hair being down. Her slight curves were defined by the bunny girl suit she wore and the fishnet stockings defined her legs well. It was topped off with gloves reaching her elbows and high-heels on.

"What do you think?" Blair asked cheerfully. Soul stared for a little while before he started to speak.

"It's…" Maka interrupted before he spoke.

"I know; I don't have a chest!" She crossed her arms, not knowing that it defined her chest instead of covering them. Soul blushed, turning to the door as to not get a nosebleed.

"Let's go, then." Soul said, starting to walk out the door. Maka panicked.

"Wait! We're really going out like this?" Blair smiled happily, gripping Maka's wrist and dragging her out the door as Soul walked ahead.

The cold bit at Soul's and Maka's open skin and they both shivered at the same time. It was October after all. They walked to Shibusen in silence, Blair following them from behind. Maka couldn't help but ask.

"Why are you still following us?" Blair smirked.

"I wouldn't want you to sneak off! Besides, Blair wants to see everyone's costumes!" Maka groaned; her chance of escape, gone. Soul couldn't help but keep on glancing at Maka's bare shoulders and neck. He saw the goosebumps on her skin and couldn't help but want to touch her. In his mind, the Little Demon's voice whispered into him.

"Why not just do it? She's cold, and they say skin contact is the best warmth there is…" He chuckled amused while Soul growled at him to shut up. He tore his eyes away from her bare shoulder and stared across the other side of the streets. When they finally made it to Shibusen, Maka dreaded going in and Blair stood behind her expectantly. She took a breath and shakily walked up the stairs. Then a paw brushed her hand and she looked at the side. Soul stood there and gave her a smile.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you won't get worst than me." Soul said lightly, showing her his paws. Maka looked at him for a second before giving him a shy smile.

"Thank you," She whispered and grabbed his paw as they walked up the stairs. Blair walked off, silently thinking a mission accomplished in her head.

Inside the ballroom, Black*Star stood, a cape and mask on. His chest had the batman sign on it and he shouted out of frustration.

"Where are they? What do they think they're doing, making me, the man who will surpass God, wait?" Tsubaki smiled, uncertainly. She also wore a cape and a mask, but she wore green, red, yellow, and black.

"I'm sure they're making their way here. Oh, there they are!" Tsubaki said, spotting Soul's white hair.

"Black*Star ran up to them, Tsubaki right behind him.

"Hey, what took you so long? I am Batman, someone almost as famous as me and Tsubaki is my sidekick, Robina!" Black*Star shouted to them. "What are you…" He stopped speaking as he saw their costumes. He laughed boisterously as soon as he saw Soul and said person scowled, miserably. Tsubaki blushed at the sight of Maka's costume.

"M-maka! What are you wearing?" Tsubaki squeaked out. Maka blushed, as she attempted to cover up a bit. Black*Star stopped laughing as he saw Maka outfit and couldn't help but stare at her legs.

"Whoa…"Black*Star said. Soul looked at where he was looking and frowned. He went to stand between Him and the sight of Maka. Black*Star shot his eyes up to Soul's face.

"Blair dressed us up; she was excited for the costume party, apparently." From the corner of the room, Kid was dressed up in a suit and Liz and Patty were both dressed as maids. He spotted the fishnets and immediately screamed out.

"Unsymmetrical! They're unsymmetrical!" And ran off to fix them. Liz and Patty looked at each other before Patty laughed and they both ran off to follow him. Maka stood there uncertainly when Kid popped out of nowhere and tackled her to the ground.

"What are you doing? Kid!" She screamed as Kid grabbed her legs and started moving the fishnets around. Soul Looked at this alarmed, before he prompted dragged Kid off of her.

"What are you doing?" Soul hissed. Kid was abut to reply, staring at Maka's legs as she stood up, but then Liz and Patty came and butted in.

"Sorry, Kid saw the fishnets and freaked out. Nice costume, Maka." Liz said, while glancing at Maka. Patty laughed and pointed at Soul.

"Ha-ha, you're a big kitty!" she said, laughing. Soul frowned and Maka backed away from Kid, nervously.

"I'm gonna go sit down!" She ran off, going to one of the empty tables. Soul followed her, glaring at all the guys who stare at her and himself. Maka sat down, sighing from all the embarrassing attention. It wasn't a super nice thing. Soul came down and sat besides her.

"Hey," Soul said. Maka glanced up from the table to him, before looking back down. Soul looked around and saw that many guys were about to approach their table. Soul growled and Maka looked over at him, questioningly.

"Soul? What's wrong?" At this, Soul grabbed Maka and tugged her to sit on his lap. Maka gave a sound of protest and blushed when she ended up on his lap. "W-what are you doing?" Maka demanded, stuttering a bit. Soul placed his face into the crook of her neck and breathed in her scent. The black blood was taking over and he couldn't stop it.

"They're all staring at you…" Soul mumbled into her skin, before he began kissing up her neck. Maka squirmed a bit, her face getting redder and redder by the second.

"S-so, w-w-what about i-it?" Maka stuttered. Soul growled into her skin, stopping the kisses at her jaw.

"You're mine." At this, he nipped her skin with his skin lightly and she gave a squeak and squirmed some more.

"Soul, Stop!" Maka almost shouted. Soul stopped and gave a whimpering look.

"You don't want it…?" Soul asked, huskily. Maka gulped, wondering why she was finding Soul very appealing at this very moment.

"I…I…I don't mind it," Maka mumbled. "But not in this kind of place!" Soul smirked deviously and pulled her on her feet. She stumbled a bit, looking at Soul, confused.

"Then let's go home early. I'm sure Blair won't mind…" Maka gave a blush, but followed him out none the less. They were going to have some fun tonight.

* * *

**My first one shot.**

**This came up when I was thinking of my old halloween costume. Which was a cat.**

**Then I thought that not many anime guys ever wore cat ears. Then I thought of Soul Evans wearing cat ears and giggled like a fangirl!**

**then I thought about wanting to write about Blair a little and a cutesy thing between Soul and Maka. **

**Ta-dahh!**

**Enjoy!**

**~Eternity**


End file.
